Facing My Past
by Jealous of Bella
Summary: Bella's the nerd in school until her parents divorce and her mom takes her away to Phoenix. The next year, Bella comes back a confident and beautiful girl. Everyone notices including the playboy of Forks High, Edward Cullen. Can he make Bella notice him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its my first story

Hey guys it's my first story. I hope you enjoy it!

_Bella's Point of View_

The last day of freshman year. I couldn't wait until summer where I would no longer have to deal with the kids at this school for a whole 3 months. Just because I wasn't the most popular or beautiful girl in the school or that I actually liked to read didn't make me a nerd, though most people seemed to think it did.

Though I didn't have the typical look of a popular person either so that may be why they pick on me so much. I was 5'4 with brown hair that came to my waist, brown eyes and I was slightly overweight. I had glasses because my parents couldn't afford contacts for me, but I had always preferred glasses anyway. And of course I had the few occasional pimples but I mean who doesn't?

As I walked down the long hallway to my last class of the school year, my clumsiness caused another poor person to be hurt. I ran into him, making all my books tumble to the ground.

"I'm sorry about th-," I started before I was cut off by none other than Edward Cullen.

Edward had established early that he was going to date and sleep with as many girls as he possibly could in the 4 years he was stuck at Forks High. So far he's dated half and there were rumors that he'd slept with them too. With piercing green eyes, tousled bronze colored hair, and a muscular body I saw why they would.

"Watch where you're going nerd," he growled. He's green eyes bore into mine.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, suddenly shy.

"You better be," he replied and swiftly left me in the middle of the hallway with my books and papers all over the floor.

I have a tendency to be shy around people that I feel intimidate me. Unfortunately, this included Edward Cullen because of his sought after status at Forks High.

As I was cleaning up my papers and books someone came and tried to help me.

"Thank you," I said as they handed me my book, "I really appreciate it."

"It's the least I could do considering my asshole of a brother just left you here to clean it up by yourself. I'm going to kill him," the tiny pixie said. She was about 4'10 with dark hair that seemed to spike everywhere. She was very tiny and very thin and her pale skin made her very pretty.

"I'm Alice, Edward's sister. You're in my English class."

"Yeah, I no," I said in response. I'd seen her around school always with her boyfriend, Jasper. I'd always seen Alice with a huge smile on her face and her uncanny way of predicting things that would happen always made her unique.

Suddenly the warning bell rang, signaling the kids to make it to class.

"Well thanks again," I said over my shoulder as I walked to my class, Math.

"Wait! I wanted to see if you would like to come to my house this Saturday. Nothing really big. It'll be just me, Jasper, my brother Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie," Alice asked.

Everyone knew that Alice, Edward, and Emmett were the children of the town doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. They lived in an amazing house a little outside of Forks. It was said to be very beautiful with views of the river.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale were the beautiful twins of Forks High. They both were very tall and had honey blonde hair. Though they looked alike their personalities couldn't be more different. Rosalie was the loud cheerleader that was particularly mean sometimes. She was also stubborn. Jasper was the quiet one with a way to make everyone feel calm and relaxed about him.

"Uhm…," I replied, not really sure was she was coming from. I had just met the girl and now she had invited me to her house with one of the meanest people alive, Rosalie.

"Please Bella, I just want to get to know you a little more. You're incredibly smart and pretty behind those glasses. I just want everybody else to see that too."

I gave in. "Ok Alice, I'll go. I'll see you then," I said. Then turning around and walking to the last class of the day.

Since I heard squeals of excitement behind me, I assumed I had made Alice happy. I rolled my eyes. Everything made Alice happy.

I made it just in time to Math, sitting right as the bell rang. As it was the last day of school, my teacher just let us have a movie day. As he turned off the lights to watch the movie, National Treasure, something that Alice had said earlier rang in my head.

_You're incredibly smart and pretty behind those glasses. I just want everybody else to see that too._

_What does that mean? _I thought to myself.Does it mean that she saw something everybody else didn't see in me? And if it did was that why she was being so nice to me or was it out of pity for her brother's behavior?

_Oh well_ I thought to myself, _I guess we'll never find out unless I go. _Then it hit me. What if it was just some stupid prank to get the nerd girl to go over to her house. Alice never seemed like that kind of girl but with the people of Forks you learned quickly that looks could be deceiving.

The bell rang, interrupting my thoughts. I had decided by this point to not go over to the Cullen's house on Saturday. As I hopped into my giant red truck, the oldest car in the parking lot, I couldn't wait to make it home to my mom who always made my day better.

When I arrived home after school, my dad's police car was in the driveway and my mom's car was there as well. _My dad must have gotten off work early considering nothing really big happens in Forks_ I thought to myself. As I opened the door I saw that both my mom and my dad were waiting for me in the living room.

My family had never had a big house, though it was very nice. It was small and cozy with two bedrooms and one bathroom and a bright yellow kitchen my mom painted to try and relieve the overwhelming lack of sun in Forks.

"Honey," my mom said, "We need to talk to you." My mom, Renee, looked exactly like me except older and more laugh lines. And she didn't have glasses.

When I sat down to see what my parents wanted to say to me, my mom blurted it out.

"You're father and I have decided to get a divorce." My mom was never good at sugar coating the truth.

"Sweetie, I know this must be difficult for you get understand, but I'm not happy here. I've decided to move out and go to Phoenix and you'll come with me. You'll go to school there," my mom told me.

My dad, Charlie, said nothing. He was always quiet.

"We leave tomorrow," my mom declared, "I've already got you're stuff packed and I've got a house too. You'll enjoy the new start, honey. After we get unpacked I'm going to take you to get a makeover and maybe people won't pick on you as much. Trust me this is for the best."

"Ok," I replied, "I want to come back to Forks though, and soon, to see dad."

"And you will," my mom said.

"Well with that news I'm just going to go to sleep," I said not really wanting to talk to either of them at this moment. I guess I wouldn't be going to Alice's house after all, even if I had wanted to. My mom had made up her mind and nothing was going to change that.

As I walked up the stairs, into my room, and onto my bed I just cried. I cried all night too. Even though I hated the people in this town it was where I had grown up. Its where I was comfortable and its where my family was, the family that was no longer together. Now the thought of going to a new school and starting over was scary. As I fell in and out of sleep that's all I thought about.

When my mom woke me up the next day for the plane ride to Phoenix, I said my silent goodbyes to Forks awaiting what would come in Phoenix.

That was almost a year ago now. I had come to love Phoenix, the warm weather and the sunshine. My mom had married a man name Phil Dwyer and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible and I was standing in their way because Phil played minor league baseball. They couldn't spend that much time together because my mom was always with me. So I decided to send myself back to Forks for the sake of my mom and her new husband.

I had also changed. My mom had made good on her promise to take me to get a makeover. I had lost the glasses and gotten contacts. My mom had gotten me a totally new wardrobe and made my cut my hair so that it was in layers and slightly longer than my shoulder. I had also lost weight and was no longer overweight and gotten rid of the pimples. I also was no longer shy around people that intimidated me. I could stand up for myself now.

I was new and improved and loving every second of it.

I said silent goodbyes to Phoenix, laughing to myself. I had done that when I had first moved to Phoenix. Its amazing how quickly things change. As I boarded the plane I decided that no matter what I would stay in Forks and I would face everyone that was mean to me. I was the new and improved Bella and damn it I was going to make people see that.

It was now time to face my past.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys

Hey guys. I just wanted to thank you for all the reviews. It really made me write faster! Also I love constructive criticism so anything that you think I need to improve on, let me know. Thanks again!

_Bella's Point of View_

When the plane landed in the dreary town of Port Angeles there was, of course, no sun. Only clouds and there was always a 99.9 chance of rain. Oh Phoenix I miss you already.

My dad, Charlie, was there waiting for me, looking awkward and nervous.

Charlie had brown eyes and brown hair, just like me. He had my personality too, shy and reserved, and I could always relate to him more because of that.

I really hadn't seen my dad since the divorce. I talked to him on the phone and asked how he was doing but my father and I never had that relationship where we could talk on the phone for hours. Those conversations were more like 3 minutes each.

I walked over to my dad and gave him a giant hug. Though we hadn't talked much over the year, I still missed him.

He looked startled for a second, not realizing it was me. As he pulled away that shocked look was all over his face again. Obviously he had expected the old pimply face, overweight Bella.

"Wow Bells. You look great," Charlie said awe coloring his voice.

"Yeah, mom made good on her promise to give me a makeover after we unpacked," I said.

"Well she did a good job," he said. He opened his mouth and closed it, wanting to say something. After a few minutes he finally choked out, "How is Renee doing?"

"She's good dad," I replied, not sure whether my father had gotten over my mom yet, even though we both knew that Renee had gotten over him.

"That's good Bells. When you talk to her next tell her I said hello. Now let's take these bags to the cruiser," Charlie said.

I internally groaned_. The police cruiser? What about my truck that I left here because Renee refused to ship it to Phoenix. Did something happen to it?_

Charlie saw the look of pure panic on my face and said, "Honey your truck is still here and nothing happened to it. Its just so slow that I couldn't take it. The cruiser is just so much faster."

"Oh," I said relieved. I was so thankful that my truck was ok. I loved my truck and being away from it for a year was almost unbearable.

The car ride home involved little talking. The only thing we talked about on the way to Forks was the weather. Conversations about the weather in Forks usually went like this:

"Gee its really cloudy today."

"Yup."

A little while later we were pulling up to my dad's house. He took my suitcases from the truck and headed inside and up to my old room. Nothing had changed about the house at all. The kitchen was still that bright yellow color and all the pictures were in the same place, even the ones of Renee. I guess he really wasn't over her yet.

I walked up the stairs to my room just as Charlie had put down my stuff. My room was still like it was when I left it. The bed was neatly made and all the closet doors were still opened. Even my old rocking chair was still there, just in the corner.

"Thanks dad," I said.

"No problem honey. I was thinking that we could just order pizza tonight," he replied.

"No. I was actually planning on cooking for you. I'm amazed that you haven't died yet from starvation," I said. My mom was always trying new things to cook, but most of the time it ended up burnt or gross looking. She wasn't a very good cook. I would always have to cook something else so that my dad and I could eat.

My dad wasn't a very good cook either.

"I've been living off of pizza, lean cuisines, and anything else that is microwaveable," Charlie said. "Ever since you announced you were coming back I've been looking forward to your cooking. I just wasn't sure you were up to it today."

I laughed, "It's really ok dad. How does spaghetti and meatballs sound?" I said.

"Really good," he replied. "I guess I'll just go sit in the living room and watch ESPN."

"Ok. It won't take me very long to make it. I'll get started on it soon right now," I told him.

I went down to the kitchen and after a few minutes I found a pot that I could cook in. I filled it up with water and set it on the stove to boil. While the water was boiling I found some microwaveable meatballs.

Wow Charlie really wasn't kidding when he said he lived off of anything microwaveable.

Next I found the noodles. By that time the water was boiling and I just poured the noodles in. Then I put the meatballs into the microwave. Next I set the table and got myself a glass of milk. The noodles were now cooked so I strained them and put them back into the pot and added the marinara sauce that I had found while setting the table.

_I'm going to have to make a trip to the grocery store soon _I thought. _He has nothing here._

"Dad!" I yelled, "Dinner's ready!"

A few minutes later Charlie walked in with an appreciative smile on his face.

"Bells, this smells delicious," he said.

"It's the least I could do dad," I said in return.

We ate in relative silence asking a few questions about how the other was doing when Charlie said, "I almost forgot. School starts tomorrow. I wasn't sure if Renee told you that."

No, mom hadn't told me that. She said it would start soon after I arrived in Forks, but not tomorrow! Suddenly all the memories from freshman year came back. The teasing and the bullying. It was too much.

_No!_ I thought to myself._ Remember what you said Bella? You're going to stay in Forks and you were going to face every person that was mean to you, including Edward Cullen. Make people see the new you._

After my little pep talk to myself I felt much better.

"Bells are you ok?" Charlie asked me, worried. Apparently I had a frightned look on my face.

"Yeah dad. Mom told me school started soon after I got in Forks, but not to days after. I'm just surprised," I explained.

"Ok. I was just worried because-" he started

"I know dad. Because of the bullying. Don't worry about me," I told him.

"Alright," he said.

After dinner was over I told Charlie to go back to watching ESPN in the living room while I cleaned up the dishes. He told me that it wasn't fair because I had made the dinner and that he should clean up. I argued with him until I won.

As I was cleaning I couldn't help but wonder what the playboy of Forks High, Edward Cullen, was doing. Maybe he had changed.

_HA! Like that would ever happen_ I thought to myself. I quietly laughed at my own silliness.

After I cleaned the dishes and put everything away I told Charlie that I was going to sleep and that it had been a long day.

I went up to my room and dug through my suitcases and found my toiletries and went into the bathroom.

I took a nice long shower in hot water, soothing my tense muscles from the long and uncomfortable plane ride and also from the shock that I was starting school tomorrow.

Then after brushing my teeth, washing my face, and combing through my hair, which had gotten tangled, I found my pajamas, changed into them, got into bed, and tried to fall asleep. But sleep wouldn't come. No matter what I tried I just could not fall asleep.

Finally I decided that just lying in bed wasn't going to help me much so I got out of bed and unpacked everything that was in my suitcase. I even unpacked all my books. I had always liked reading and I still did, even though at Forks High it was deemed that you should be picked on if you read.

By that time it was 1 in the morning and I was finally starting to feel tired. As I climbed into bed I finally realized what I had did by coming back to Forks. I had made myself face my past however hard that was. Though I wasn't looking forward to starting school tomorrow, I wanted to let everybody see that their teasing hadn't broken me, it had actually made me stronger.

I smiled to myself and fell into a deep sleep for the first time in days.

I woke up to my dad shaking me awake.

"Honey you have school in 30 minutes. I have to go but I wanted to wish you a good first day of school," Charlie said.

Ugh school. I wish he hadn't woken me up.

"Thanks dad," I responded, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

15 minutes later I was in my beautiful truck. Oh how I had missed this truck. Getting it to start on the other hand was something I had not missed.

Another 5 minutes later and I had gotten my truck to start and was now driving to Forks High.

_Breathe Bella. Just breathe. Remember you are new and improved and make them see that. _

As I drove into the parking lot every head turned to look at my truck. They knew that the disappearing Bella Swan was back. Only I had this kind of truck or this old of a car. Too soon for my liking I found a parking spot and parked. As I go out of the car I looked around. Nothing had changed here either, not even the people.

As I walked to the attendance office everyone stopped and stared and I mean everyone. And that's when I saw him again, Edward Cullen.

And he was walking towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my wonderful readers

Hello my wonderful readers. Sorry about the cliffhanger on the last chapter. I had to get you excited about this chapter didn't I? :) Hope you like this chapter and thanks so much for reviewing!

_Bella's Point of View_

Edward was still incredibly good looking, gorgeous even. As he walked toward me I couldn't help but notice his perfect symmetrical face, defined cheek bones, and piercing green eyes. He looked more muscular than he had in freshman year and he also had on a varsity football jacket. Great he was now a gorgeous, football playing, womanizer. What could be better?

_Calm, cool, and collective Bella,_ I thought to myself. _Don't let him see you sweat. If he starts to tease you again just call him an ass and walk away, but don't trip!_

By this time Edward had reached me.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. Since I've never seen you before in Forks you must be new here. There's this little tradition that I have with all new female students. I like to take them out for dinner and show them around town. How about I pick you up at 7?"

Are you kidding me?? He didn't even remember me? I mean I knew that I changed but I was still recognizably me. Everyone else at Forks High had noticed who I was. All the times he had bullied me, lowering my already impossibly low self esteem, meant nothing? All he wanted to do was have a laugh at my expense.

The old Bella would have told him that she'd see him at 7 and just let him think she was new. But I wasn't the old Bella anymore.

"Edward," I started, "Your name is Edward right?"

He nodded.

"I thought you had learned by now the first rule on hitting on a girl, always remember who they are. I'm Bella Swan, remember the nerd you always bullied in freshman year. You were always a big jackass then, but wow that's nothing compared to the jackass you are now. I would never go out with you in a million years, not even if you were the last guy on earth. I would never be caught dead with a giant, womanizing asshole like you. Now, why don't you move aside and let me get to the attendance office and you can find somebody else to sleep with."

He was so surprised by my answer that he just stood there, mouth agape. Since he was too shocked to move I gave him my best "leave me the hell alone" glare and walked around him, leaving him there rejected and shocked.

As I walked away I couldn't help but smirk. That felt amazing! I had always wanted to tell off THE Edward Cullen, but I was always just to intimidated by him.

Everyone stared as I walked by, not believing it was really me. I guess they couldn't believe it because I was so different now. I mean I had just told off Edward Cullen!

Thankfully, I got to escape the whispers by entering the attendance office. And there was a familiar face behind the desk. Miss Cope smiled brightly at me.

Miss. Cope and I had always gotten along. Back when I was a freshman I liked to help out in the office as much as I could because it would keep me away from all the teasing. Miss Cope was also, unfortunately, a woman that liked to gossip and always asked lots and lots of questions so that she could share them to the other people in Forks. Knowing that Forks was a small town, I knew that I was the big news and that I would be in the town gossip for awhile.

"Bella, I'm so happy that you're back! How are you? How was Phoenix? Did you have a lot of friends there?" she asked. "And oh my goodness you look so different!"

"Thanks Miss Cope, I missed you too. I'm well and I loved Phoenix and I had the average amount of friends," I answered all of her questions at once thinking that it would make her give me my schedule faster. She looked like she was about to ask something else but I cut her off.

"Miss Cope class is about to start and I'm sure the teacher wouldn't want me to be late, even if I am new. Could I please have my schedule?" I asked, just wanting to get out before she decided to ask me more questions that I would reluctantly have to answer.

"Of course," she replied obviously disappointed by not being able to get more gossip from me.

"Here you are," she said, "If you have any questions about it feel free to come to me."

"Ok. Thank you again Miss Cope. I have a good day!" I said.

Finally I was out of the attendance office and looked at my schedule.

1st period- English

2nd period- Government

3rd period- Trigonometry

4th period- Spanish

Lunch

5th period- Biology

6th period- Gym

Ugh gym. I still hated gym. This year I wasn't supposed to have gym. In Phoenix gym was only mandatory for freshman and sophomore years. Of course in Forks it was required all 4 years of high school. It added to my own personal hell.

As I walked to English I dreaded the rest of the day. School hadn't even started yet and I wanted to go home. That was never a good sign.

I made it to English just as the bell rang. All of the seats had been taken except the one right next to a black haired pixie.

_Alice._

It reminded me of freshman year and how nice she always was to me. I also remembered how she had invited me over the last day and how I had moved the next day. I didn't even get to tell her where I was going, or even call. I hope she wouldn't be mad, even though I had never seen Alice mad before.

I sat down next to Alice and noticed a huge smile plastered on her face. Well at least I didn't have to worry about her being mad at me.

The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Mason and gave us a list of what we would be reading over the course of the year. This list included Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, and Romeo and Juliet, books that I had already read. Mr. Mason then went on to explain for each of the chapters we had read we would have to write a 3 page essay on what happens and how this chapter was significant in the book.

At the end of class he then let us talk to the people next to us. This is when Alice really got excited and started bouncing up and down in her seat. Was she ever sad?

"Bella!I'msogladyou'reback.IwasworriedthatyouhadditchedmebutthenEsmetoldusaboutyou'reparentsandhowyouleftthenextdayandImissedyou!" she said in a rush. I didn't understand any of it.

"Whoa Alice. Breathe. Please repeat everything you just said," I asked her calmly.

"I said I'm so glad you're back. I was worried that you had ditched me but then Esme told me about you're parents and how you had left the next day and I missed you!" she said this time so I could actually understand it.

At the words "I missed you" I burst with happiness inside. Someone had finally missed me. Somebody noticed I was gone.

"I missed you too Alice. I'm really sorry that I didn't have a chance to call," I said.

"All water under the bridge," she replied. "Oh and I just wanted to ask what the hell did you say to my brother this morning? Whatever you said really made him angry. When I asked him, he blew up at me saying it was none of my business."

I told her exactly what had happened this morning between her brother and me.

"Well that's why. Edward has never been rejected by a girl since the 8th grade, especially the way you did it. I must say I'm impressed," Alice said.

"Thanks," I said, thankful that Alice wasn't mad about what I had said to her obnoxious brother.

A few moments of silence passed between us.

"Hey do you want to eat lunch with me, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett today?" she asked suddenly.

I looked at her hesitantly. I could deal with pissing off Edward but I don't think I'd be that brave to piss off Rosalie Hale too. Having Edward hate me was fine by me, but not Rosalie. She had the potential to ruin my life the sneaky girl way.

"I mean I'd understand if you didn't want to with Rose and all, but it would really mean a lot to me," she said. She knew she had me there.

"Yeah, I'll eat lunch with you guys today," I said.

She squealed and I knew I had made the right decision. Even though Alice and I had never been particularly close, she had reached out when I basically alone, inviting me over to her house and by talking to me. Because she had reached out, I could handle lunch with Rosalie.

Just as the bell rang Alice said "I'm glad you decided to let people see the beautiful person behind the glasses. See you at lunch." With that she walked away.

I was stunned to say the least. I had forgotten about what Alice had said to me a year ago. I guess I had let people see me, but I didn't do it for attention. I did it for myself.

I got up from my seat and went to go find my locker. I was pretty sure it was near the cafeteria and made my way there. As soon as I went into the hallways everyone stopped what they were doing. I had never before seen a hallway that still.

I held my head up and walked. I surprised myself by not tripping. Eventually I found my locker. I opened my locker with the combination Miss. Cope had given me and but all my books into the locker and shut the door, prepared to make my way for government. But of course someone had to stop me. It was Mike Newton.

Mike was a good looking kid with pale blonde hair and washed out blue eyes. He was also tall at 5'll and was, of course, on the football team with Edward Cullen. Mike had always been popular and followed the crowd, following Edward's every words. He reminded me of a lost puppy.

"Hey, Bella. How's it going?" Mike asked trying to be nonchalant.

"Hello Mike it's nice to see you again," I said trying to be polite, "But I really need to get going. I have government and it's on the other side of the school."

"You have government too! So do I. Why don't we go together?" he said.

I really didn't have any other choice but to agree.

I sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

I had always wondered what a conversation with Mike would be like when I was a freshman. Now I never wanted to have another conversation with him again. All he talked about was sports and how amazing Edward was. It was annoying to have to listen to him.

When we reached class I quickly said goodbye and found an available seat far away from him. Hopefully he would get the hint. But knowing my luck, he wouldn't.

I had ended up sitting next to Angela Webber. Angela was incredulously nice and also very pretty with light brown hair and light brown eyes. She is also very tall at 6'0. I had always liked Angela and she had always been nice to me.

She smiled shyly at me and I smiled back, asking how she was. She said she was doing great and that she was very glad I was back.

The rest of government and all of Trigonometry and Spanish had passed by very quickly.

Most of that time was spent by me trying to escape the attention of my classmates. Jessica Stanley had made me sit by her in both Trig and Spanish asking me everything from how I got to be so pretty to what I said to Edward Cullen this morning.

Jessica had the tendency to talk too much and it annoys everyone around her.

Finally the bell rang for lunch, letting me escape from all of Jessica's talking. Now I got to be around Alice and Jasper, who everybody liked.

I went to the cafeteria and bought my lunch, pizza with french fries and a drink, and looked around for Alice.

After scanning the cafeteria a few times I found her talking to her giant of a brother, Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was huge standing at 6'5 with giant muscles, the kind of muscles that professional weightlifters had. He had dark curly hair and dark brown eyes. He was a character though, always getting into trouble and loving whatever was funny.

I walked to their table and Alice greeted me, but I really wasn't paying attention to Alice. My attention was focused on Rosalie. When she looked up to see who had arrived at her table, her eyebrows shot into her hairline.

"Bella is that you?" she asked, disbelief coloring her tone.

"Yup it's me. Isn't it amazing what contacts can do for a person?" I said in response.

Emmett, who had gone to get another sandwich to replace the one he had just eaten exclaimed "Whoa! Who's the hot babe sitting at our table?"

Rosalie slapped him upside the head but I and Alice just laughed.

"Hey Emmett. I'm Bella Swan. I used to go to Forks High when I was a freshman," I said to him. I really wasn't offended by him not knowing who I was. Emmett was always the type of guy to forget things. Like once he forgot to wear pants. Typical Emmett.

But before Emmett could respond a furious voice said, "Why are you sitting here? Don't you know you're not wanted? Go back to wherever the hell you came from"

Not even looking up I replied, "They asked me to sit here. Now why don't you go mind your own business before you act like an even bigger idiot."

It was quiet for a moment and that's when I finally looked up to see who had insulted me out of the blue.

I looked into their eyes was met with a piercing, green eyed glare.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back my magnificent readers! I'm so sorry about not updating sooner but its been a crazy couple of weeks. And of course the release of Breaking Dawn, which I must say I am super sad and depressed that Bella's point of view is over :( Now on a happier note I'm determined to get a couple of chapters up in the next couple of days and hopefully I will! Thanks so much for being patient and keep reviewing!

_Bella's Point of View_

Oh great. Him again. I was just minding my own business, sitting down eating my lunch, and he just had to come back. Did the world want me to see him as much as possible?

"Look," I said trying to sound calm and less irritated, "I don't want to cause any trouble. You're siblings asked me to come and sit with them and i did. There's nothing wrong with that and if you don't mind i would like to finish my lunch."

He slowly turned to Alice, death glare still in place to look at her.

"You. Did. What?" he said rather calmly, his face expressionless, even though his green eyed glare gave away the fury he was feeling.

"Why is that such a problem?" Alice asked, innocence coloring her tone. "All I did is ask a fellow student to sit with me at lunch. I'm sure freshman year you wouldn't have had a problem with it, when you were too busy bullying Bella, but now she's embarrassed you by rejecting you. That's your problem with her, not mine. But while she's at this table with me you need to stop being rude and leave her alone."

Edward looked at her stunned. He opened his mouth and closed it several times before he could form an appropriate response to his sisters reprimands on his behavior towards me.

"We'll talk about this later, at home," he replied, his voice cracking with furry.

The entire cafeteria was staring at our lunch table by this point and I blushed. I hated all this attention, especially with my clumsiness. And lately with me coming back into town and me rejection the most popular guy at Forks High, quite publicly I might add, all anyone has been doing is staring at me.

"Well that was pleasant," Emmett said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah well he deserved it. Someone had to tell him that he can't always get what he wants," Alice replied coolly.

I started to thank Alice but she cut my off.

"Look Bella for 2 years I've had to put up with Edward being an inconsiderate jackass, using girls for entertainment, and getting away with it from everyone like teachers, from Emmett, even the girls he uses just because he's good looking and on the football team. Somebody had to finally tell him "no" and when they did he gets mad and pissy. I'm actually happy he's mad because he finally gets some of his own medicine."

The bell rang then, ending lunch. I had biology next and it was on the other side of the school and wanted to get there on time. As i said my goodbyes they all started walking with me too, even Rosalie.

They said they had classes near my biology class and that they wanted to walk with me, to make sure I didn't lose my way probably.

I tripped at least twice on the way. The first time I accidentally brought Jasper down with me and the second time I hit Emmett in the face. Emmett started cracking up and soon everyone followed. I blushed tomato red and Emmett had decided that my clumsiness entertained him.

We said our goodbyes and I walked into my biology class to see the entire room filled up and every chair taken, except for the seat right next to Edward Cullen.

It is official. The world hates me and wanted me to suffer. Could this day get any worse? I couldn't help but notice his gorgeous face and the way his snug T-shirt showed off his lean muscles.

_No Bella! _I thought to myself. _Don't think that way. Remember what he did to you? Remember how he treated you at lunch? No more thoughts of his amazing body, brilliant green eyes.. Damn it! I did it again!_

I walked to the front of the class and had the teacher sign my slip that had come with my schedule. He directed me to the only seat available, near Edward.

As I sat down I could feel his eyes on me. I bravely looked at his face and wished I hadn't. If looks could kill I would be dead by now.

_This is going to be hell. _

The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Banner and started going into a lecture about mitosis and meiosis, which I had already learned about from my advanced placement in biology from my time in Phoenix.

Great just what I needed.

I mean why was he so upset about me rejecting him? He had been awful to me when I lived here last and when I had reminded him who I was he hadn't even apologized for his actions. It also hadn't looked like he had changed one bit. He was still the cocky, arrogant jerk I had known in freshman year.

I thought about what Alice had said. So she was finally tired of it. Why only her though? It didn't look like anybody else was forcing him to change, not even his family, besides Alice. They wanted someone like him around who constantly used girls for some fun when he was off the field? And then there was the girls who just let him do that to them. I vowed right then and there that I would _never ever _go out with Edward Cullen unless he changed his ways.

I snuck another glance at him. Wrong move on my part. I was met with the same green eyed glare that I had been getting since the beginning of the day. I debated using my hair as a shield to cover my face from his glare, but then thought better of it. I would keep my head high and let him glare at me if he wanted. I didn't mind.

But deep down I really did mind and in all honesty I had no idea why.

After what seemed like forever the bell rang and Edward was already at the door on his way out of the classroom. I was relieved to be free of this evil classroom and then I realized I had gym.

"Awwwwwww come on!" I screamed to no one in particular. Thank goodness nobody else was in the class.

I made my way to gym and was of course, greeted my Mike. He had gym this period too. He started making small talk, I guess trying to impress me, but I didn't listen at all. I was too busy dreading gym and what injuries I could inflict here.

I shuddered at the thought. I came up with a game plan. I would stay away from the ball at all times and if it was anything that had to do with me hitting something with a bat or a racket I would just pretend to be sick.

When we got to the locker rooms I said goodbye to my faithful golden retriever, secretly thankful that I could finally get away from him. Why oh why had he decided to follow me around?

Thankfully, the gym teacher, Coach Clapp, never finished his lecture on the rules of gym so I didn't have to dress out today and we would miss some of the actual fitness part of gym tomorrow. At least gym went my way today.

I headed to my locker where someone was waiting for me. For a quick, horrifying second, I thought it was Edward, but thankfully it was just Jasper.

"Hey," I said as I approached my locker. I put in my combination and got the books I needed for my homework tonight.

"Hey," he replied.

"What's up?" I asked, not sure why he was standing at my locker waiting for me.

"Alice and Emmett had to leave early with Edward and Alice put me in charge of asking you if you wanted to come to the party she was throwing on Saturday," he said.

"Uhm... I'm not so sure that's the best idea considering my situation with Edward," I said.

I didn't want Alice's party to be ruined because of Edward and I fighting. I would feel awful and also I was worried about what Edward would do if I was there.

"Look," Jasper said, "Alice doesn't care about it and neither does Emmett. Let Edward be mad for all we care."

I laughed, happy that they we fine that we didn't get along.

"Ok then, I'll go," I said. Being around Jasper always makes people feel better, it's just how he is.

"Excellent. See you tomorrow at lunch Bella," he said in reply as he was walking away towards the door.

"Bye Jasper. See you then."

Finally the first day of school was over! I hurried to my car, trying to avoid any people. All I wanted was to go home and read. I go into my truck and started the engine. The deafening roar of the engine made people stare and I blushed.

When I finally got home, Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway so it was safe to assume he wasn't home. I went up to my room and turned on the outdated computer. As I waited for it to load I went to the kitchen to see what I could make for dinner. I saw some fish in there from Charlie's last fishing trip and decided to make fish and french fries. Not the healthiest meal, but it would do till I could go grocery shopping tomorrow.

I went back upstairs and the computer was up and running. First I checked my email. I had three new messages. One was from Charlie that was I got the day before I left Phoenix, just about some basic stuff i would need. The next two were from my mom, overreacting about why I hadn't emailed her yet. It had only been 3 days!

I emailed her back telling her that everything was fine and how I had been already had been invited to a party. I told her how I would be going grocery shopping in a couple of days and that I would talk to her soon. Then I started on the little homework I had. It only took me half and hour. By that time Charlie was just getting home so the timing was perfect.

I made the food and I asked Charlie about his day. We made small talk throughout the meal and after he finished he went to go watch the game on ESPN.

I decided that it was late enough to go and get ready for bed. I took a shower and let the warm water relax my muscles and make me calmer. I changed into my p.j.'s and climbed into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The next morning was a good morning. I didn't trip once, I didn't draw any attention to myself, and, most important of all, I didn't run into Edward Cullen at all.

That all changed before lunch though. I was just walking down the hall- minding my own business- when someone pulled me into the janitors closet.

"What the hell?"I exclaimed as I looked into the face of Edward.

"Why are you coming to my sister's party on Saturday?" Edward asked.

"Why do you care? I won't be bothering you in any way, shape, or form. Now if you would kindly release you death grip on my arm...," I trailed off trying to make him get the hit to get his gross hands off me.

"Why are coming to my sister's party of Saturday?" he repeated. He was clearly not going to be distracted. Or let go of my arm.

"Because I was invited and I want to go. I was invited to your house back in freshman year and I couldn't go because of my parents divorce. Why do you care again?" I explained.

"I care because I don't want you there," he said smugly as if him telling me he didn't want me there would make a difference.

That made me snap. There was no way in hell he was getting away with talking to me like that.

"I don't care if you want me there or not because I'm going. And do you know what? Get over yourself already. If this little confrontation is about me telling you off yesterday then your way more immature than I thought you were. In all honesty I think you deserved me rejecting you because someone had treat you like the jackass playboy you are. So let go of my arm and I'll see you in biology," I said irritation and anger in my voice.

He dropped his grip on my arm and I walked out of the janitors closet and slammed the door shut.

The nerve of him! How could he even imagine that I would listen to him? I had already publicly humiliated him once and now I had humiliated him in private too. Does he enjoy getting insulted? Did he like being rude and obnoxious so that's why he won't change?

I got my lunch and found Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie at their usual table. I slammed by food down on the table angrily, still miffed about how Edward had talked to me.

Jasper saw how angry I looked and asked "What's wrong?"

I told everyone what had happened and one by one they slowly turned angry.

"What is wrong with our brother Emmett? Did you drop him on his head when he was a baby?" Alice asked marvelled by Edward's nerve.

Emmett answered, "For the first question I have no idea. For the second question no, I hit him in the head with a ceiling fan."

"You know that does explain a lot," Rosalie said looking up from her magazine.

We all had a good laugh at Edward's expense. I never really noticed how all my troubles and worries went away when I was hanging out with them, but they did. I was no longer angry about what had happened between me and Edward, though until he apologized I would continue being as rude to him as he was to me.

Biology should be real fun today.

The bell rang and we walked together to class laughing the entire way there. As I walked into biology I had forgotten the Edward would be in the class. It all came back to me as I went to my seat. Mr. Banner walked in right after the bell rang.

"Today we will start our lab. You and the person at your lab table will try and identify the difference between the cells," Mr. Banner announced.

He passed out microscopes around the room along with a box of slides.

"You will have all class to do this lab. Good luck!"

Great now I was stuck with Edward Cullen, who hates me as much as I hate him, with an hour but nothing to do but be with him.

My perfect day was just ruined.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Hello my fabulous readers! Do you know how much I love you guys?? As of right now I have more than 100 alerts and more than 50 favs and now I'm in a community! And it is all thanks to you guys for your reviewing and reading of my story. Goodness you guys are awesome and amazing. Now, as always, I hope you enjoy the story and happy reading!!

* * *

_Bella's Point of View_

Edward turned to face me, his signature glare still in place. Obviously he was as happy as I was about being with him for an hour.

"Ok Edward enough of the glaring. I know we haven't been getting along and since we're going to be stuck together in class for an hour everyday I propose a truce," I said, trying to make the situation better.

"There is no way in hell I am making a truce with you," Edward replied.

"Why not? It doesn't mean we have to be nice to each other. It just means that we have to be cordial. Hell, we don't even have to talk to each other. We can just pretend that the other doesn't exist," I said.

"I don't associate myself with bitches like you," was his answer.

The nerve of this guy was amazing. He brought all of this upon himself. I mean he was rude and a jerk to me and when I defend myself he calls me a bitch. What do these girls see in him? Probably just a good looking face, killer body, and that he was on the football team.

"It sure seems like you do by first asking me out and how you hang out with Lauren and Jessica," I said my voice getting louder by the second.

He turned to me, his expression calm and collected as if people always talked to him like this. His eyes on the other hand were bright with furry.

_His trying to keep it all in so I look like a psychopath_ I thought. _Well lets see if he likes this._

"But, hey who am I to judge? I guess you just prefer whores and sluts instead," I said smirking.

His reaction was just the one I was looking for. His careful facade had dropped. His mouth had turned down into a frown while the glare he gave me so much returned.

"Well at least I'm not a tease!" He shouted to the class. If it was a screaming match he wanted, it was a screaming match he was going to get.

"I rejected you in the parking lot and I haven't come onto you since! How is that being a tease? I guess you don't know the meaning of the word because you're used to girls flinging themselves on you and you getting some," I screamed, wanting the entire world to hear what was going on. Let his playboy image suffer because I was again insulting him, the one girl that had said no to him.

"Well at least I'm not a no-it-all bitch who thinks I'm always right!" he screamed back.

"At least I'm not someone who tries to get down a girls pants every 10 seconds!" I yelled.

"THAT'S IT! SWAN, CULLEN, REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE!" Mr. Banner had to scream over us.

When we didn't move and just stared at him he said "NOW!"

We collected our books and made our way to the principals office quietly. The silence didn't last though because of Mr. Bigmouth walking next to me. Did he ever know when to lay off?

"This is all your fault you know," he said, trying to blame me for what had happened in the classroom. All i had done was try and make a truce so we wouldn't have been at each others throat. It backfired and I had provoked him a little, but at least I had tried and at least I had made the effort, unlike him.

When I had reminded him of this he just ignored me and blamed me again. He really knows what to say to get under my skin and make me angry.

"Do you ever take responsibility for your actions?" I asked him. Though I didn't want to fight on the way to the principals office, I had to ask the question. It seemed like no matter what happened to him when it involved me, it was always my fault. And frankly I was tired of it.

"No, actually I don't," he said. By the look on his face he seemed to be startled at himself for answering my question truthfully.

"Do you know what I think your problem is?" I asked as we went into the office and sat down in the chairs provided.

"Please enlighten me. You know I always wanted to have someone tell me what my problem is and what's wrong with me," he said sarcastically.

I continued as if he hadn't spoken."No one has ever told you no. No one has ever refused to go out with you and no one has ever not given you what you wanted and you have no idea how to handle it so you lash out at them," I said, surprising him.

He was about to say something but i cut him off. This was my time and damn it I was going to make him listen to me, even if he didn't want to.

"No let me finish," I said not even caring if he wasn't listening to a word I said, "You have every girl throwing themselves at you and though I don't know why, I do know that one day you're going to get tired of it. You're going to want a real relationship and you're not going to get one. You'll be labeled the playboy and no girl who wants a real relationship is going to want to start one with a guy whose slept with every girl in the state of Washington."

As soon as I finished my little rant I was called into the principals office. I stopped before I went in and said to him, "And just to let you know, I don't hate you. I hate how you act, I did even in freshman year, and that's why I told you I wouldn't go out with you. Hopefully I'll see you in biology tomorrow, if we don't get into too much trouble now."

With that I went and sat down in the chair in the principals office. I didn't care about whether I was getting into trouble or not though. I just wanted Edward to think about what I said, to just listen to me for this one time. Soon I regretted not looking to see if he was paying attention. It would have been easier to tell if I had just looked at his face, but of course I had forgotten in my haste to tell him what was wrong with him.

Now time to face the principal. Oh what fun this should be. Stupid Cullen for his being able to infuriate me.

The principals name was Mrs. Stanos. She had red hair that was pulled into a high, tight bun. She had beautiful dark brown eyes that seemed to hold all the knowledge in the world. Her face was blemish free and she had thin lips. The look on her face though was not one of pleasure. Her lips were pointing down into a frown.

When I thought I would meet the principal of Forks High I had always thought that it would be to win an award or for something important, not for getting into a screaming match with the best football player at Forks High.

"Miss Swan," she said," You do know why you are here, correct?"

"Yes I do, Mrs, Stanos," I said as politely as possible, trying not to get into more trouble than I already was.

"May I ask why you and Mr. Cullen got into a very public fight using vulgar words in class?" she asked.

I replied with, "Edward and I do not get along as you can obviously tell from the argument that we got into. I promise you it will never happen again and that Edward and I will act as civil as possible to each other from now on."

"It better not happen again. I have already called your father and also Edward's parents and they are on their way here to pick you up. Both of you will have detention for the rest of the week everyday. If you miss even a day then you will have 2 weeks of detention," she told me.

"I won't miss a day," I mumbled to myself. What was there to possibly do in Forks that would make me miss my punishment?

Then Mrs. Cope came in telling me that Charlie was here to pick me up. Great I now would get to play 20 questions with my father on the way home on top of having a week's worth of detention and it was only my second day here!

Charlie came into the room and Mrs. Stanos informed him of what had happened and what my punishment was. She wished him a good day and I was free to go home. Now it was Edward's turn. Lucky for him his parents had not shown up yet. I looked at his expression but it gave nothing away. Damn.

_I wonder if he'd get Mrs. Stanos to lift the punishment and let us off the hook_ I thought. _It probably wouldn't be that hard with him being so good looking and everything. Though his mouth and his arrogant attitude may get him into trouble. _I snickered at the thought.

Charlie snapped me out of my thoughts though with, "Bella, get into your car and drive home. I've got to get back to the station. We'll talk about what happened when I get home and you better explain everything to me. Got it?"

"Yes dad," I said remorsefully.

We both got into the separate cars and Charlie drove away. I, on the other hand, was having trouble starting my engine. That's when I saw Edward and his parents heading out of the school and towards their cars. Edward looked thoughtful while his parents walked in front of him. They were too far away to see their faces.

I tried to get my engine to start quietly but my truck had other ideas. It started with a loud roar and all 3 of them looked my way. I blushed. So much for a quiet and stealthy exit.

I didn't look their way while I drove away, blush still on my face. I mentally prepared myself for the questions and the punishment I was going to receive from Charlie. Well at least I could go grocery shopping right now.

Ok, Ok. I know he told me to go home but we really needed food and I was already in trouble so how much more could I get into?

I parked at the nearest grocery store, got out of my truck, and went inside. I grabbed a cart from the entrance and started my grocery shopping adventure. I felt better as I walked through the isles, picking up items that we needed. It felt a little more like in Phoenix where I always did the grocery shopping and made the food.

I paid for the items, put them into the truck, and drove back home. I unloaded the groceries and decided that I need to suck up a little. So I cleaned every inch of the house, folded all of the laundry and had dinner ready by the time Charlie got home.

Charlie looked surprised as he surveyed everything, his face soon turning into appreciation. Maybe I went a little overboard, but it looked like it was working.

We sat down for dinner and I knew the questions were about to start. I kept my head low and focused on my food.

"So Bells. Mind telling me what happened today?" Charlie asked looking expectantly at me.

"Edward Cullen and I got into a fight today in biology, we were sent to the principals office and I got detention," I said.

"Why did you get into a fight?" he asked.

"Edward and i just don't get along and we sit next to each other. It was just a recipe for trouble," I responded.

"I just don't understand Bells. You've never gotten into trouble in your entire life. Why have you started now? Do you want to go back to Phoenix, is that it?" Charlie asked. He kept going and going asking all these question about me and liking Forks. I had to cut him off.

"Dad, don't worry. It was just a one time thing. Both Edward and I will act more mature towards each other in the future. I promise I love Forks and I do not want to go back to Phoenix," I said, trying to convince him that everything was ok.

Charlie looked visibly relieved. "Ok Bells. As long as you're happy."

"Oh and I almost forgot!" I said, "Alice Cullen invited me for a back to school party at her house on Saturday. I told her I was going."

"Are you sure that it'll be ok? Alice is Edward's brother after all..." Charlie said trailing off.

"I already told Alice about it and she said that it would be alright. I would really like to go dad. Please," I said, giving him my best pout.

"I guess it's fine," he said not looking happy about my decision.

"Thank you dad."

We ate the rest of the meal in silence. I was so ecstatic just not to be in even more trouble. The rest of the night passed by as usual. Charlie watched ESPN and I did my homework. When I was done with my homework I took my routine shower before bed and after I was done I climbed into my night clothes and attempted to fall asleep.

I couldn't though, no matter how hard I tried. My thoughts kept drifting back to Edward.

_Why are you thinking about him? You don't like him remember?_ Then why couldn't I get him out of my thoughts.

Had he really heard what I said to him today? I had hoped so because everything that I had said to him I meant. I regretted nothing I had told him, not even when I was insulting him. He had deserved what I felt had been kept from him for too long, the truth that his behavior was not right and that one day it would come back to haunt him. As soon as I realized that I wasn't guilty about anything sleep came easily.

That was the first night I dreamed about the person I was supposed to dislike more than words can describe.

When I arrived at school the next day everyone was staring at me again, looking at the girl who had gotten into a yelling match with the Edward Cullen in biology. As I walked to my first class I heard whispers about it.

"I heard she tried to slap him."

"He tried to make out with him and she snapped calling him and man-whore."

I rolled my eyes at them. This would all go away eventually... I hope.

I was stopped my a small pixie running into my and giving me a bone-crushing hug. Who knew someone so small could have the much strength in a hug?

"Hey Alice," I gasped, trying to breathe.

"Bella I'm so proud of you!" she screamed.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet were right behind her, grinning at me.

"The little midget is right," Emmett said, "I've never seen Edward so out of control before. Mom and Dad almost took him out of the game this Friday."

"Hey I'm not a midget!" Alice exclaimed.

We all started at her. "Ok maybe I am," she mumbled and we all laughed. Someone cleared their throats behind us and we turned to see Edward staring back at us.

"Do you mind if I speak to Bella... alone?"

* * *

A cliffhanger! Sorry my readers I just had to. Like it? Tell me about it by hitting that blue and/or purplish looking button :) One question though... Does anybody really know what color it really is??


	6. Chapter 6

Hey my fantastic readers! Sorry about taking so long to update. Just started sports practice and man does it makes all your muscles hurt. So anyway I hope you enjoy the story and review as much as you can. It always brightens my day when you review! :)

* * *

_Bella's Point of View_

Oh no. No No No No No. I refuse to be left here alone with him! Every time we're together it always ends up in a fight. Every. Single. Time. Please don't leave me guys.

Emmett, oblivious to everything around him (including the look of panic and terror on my face) said, "Sure you can, bro. And please, whatever you do, don't start a screaming match again cause she could probably kick your ass."

Everyone laughed, except for Edward and me. I was still horrified and Edward looked like he wanted to smack his brother.

But I wasn't going to be left alone with him. Not without a fight.

"Guys," I said trying to sound nonchalant, "Can I speak with you over here?" I gestured to my locker just a few feet away.

"Sure Bella!" Emmett exclaimed. He followed me to my locker without a care in the world, while Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice look concerned.

"Bella are you ok?" Rosalie asked.

"No I'm not Rosalie. Emmett why did you tell Edward that I would talk to him?" I asked.

"I thought that was what you wanted. I guess I just wasn't thinking," Emmett said.

"Oh you not thinking. That's a big surprise," Rosalie said.

"Emmett, if you don't go give Edward an excuse so that I don't have to talk to him I'll..." I trailed off, not knowing how to finish the threat. Emmett was so much bigger than I was and there was no way I could hurt him.

"Or you'll what?" Emmett said smugly.

"I'll give you a cookie," I said.

"What kind of cookie?" Emmett replied.

"Emmett!" Alice screamed. "What the hell? Bella needs to talk to Edward. He probably just wants to apologize or ask her out."

I looked at her. "Alice, what are you smoking?" I asked her, completely serious.

"I just have that feeling that he will," Alice said, "When I normally have this feeling, stuff that I say will happen normally comes true. Oh and just for your information I'm smoking pot."

"Alice! Don't you know what drugs can do to you?" Emmett said.

"Emmett I was joking. Are you sure that _you_ weren't hit by the ceiling fan?" Alice asked.

"Well that's a funny story now that you mentioned it. When I was a little boy-," Emmett started but Jasper cut him off. "Alright Emmett you can tell us over there. Far far away from Bella and Edward when their talking."

"Jasper what have I ever done to you?" I asked, desperate now for a way out.

"Bella, you've been trying to get through to him that he needs to change his ways. This may be your only chance. Why are you being afraid to take it?" Jasper said.

"Damn it you're right," I said.

"I normally am. Now don't mind us as we slowly walk away," Jasper said.

"And don't think we won't be listening!" Emmett screamed as they left me standing alone, near my locker, with Edward just a few feet away.

Jasper was right. I shouldn't be scared of facing Edward. I had faced him before. I had yelled at him and told him off. Hell I had even rejected him in front of the entire school. And yet I was scared to talk to him for 2 minuets before the bell rang. Wow. How pathetic was I?

I took a giant breath to steady myself and I walked over to where Edward to talk to him.

_I am a rock_ I chanted in my head. _I am a rock. Nothing he can say will make me lose my cool. Nothing will upset me. I am a rock._

Edward looked nervous as I approached him. His tousled bronze hair was more messy than usual and he smiled a half smile when I stopped right in front of him.

"Hey, Edward. You wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

_I am a rock. I am a rock. I am a rock._

"Yeah," he said. "Look I just wanted to apologize for yesterday for the way I acted. You were right I was totally out of line. And after that what's-wrong-with-you-speech you really got me thinking that my behavior has always been like that. And it needs to change."

I looked at him stunned. I didn't know what to say. I hadn't expected this reaction at all.

"Oh. Wow. Uhm..." I stumbled.

He laughed an amazing laugh, the nervous look gone. _Why am I thinking this? I do not like Edward._

"Well I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you yesterday or insulted you. I shouldn't have said anything," I said.

"No really it was my fault. You were just trying to make peace and I shouldn't have been mean or called you a bitch," He paused for a second. "I have something else I want to ask you also," he said. The nervous look was back again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime," he said

Oh my God. Did he just ask me out?

A little way from us I could hear Emmett scream, "Did he just ask her out?!"

And of course everyone started staring at us. I didn't need anymore attention right now. Everyone was already talking about our screaming match. I was so going to kill Emmett. And from now on I was going to listen to everything Alice said and never bet against her.

Before I knew what I was doing I nodded my head.

"Really? Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7. See you in biology," he said.

I nodded my head again.

The bell rang and Edward said he had to leave for class. He walked away but not before looking back a couple of times before he was out of sight.

I went to class and after I sat down the realization of what I had done sunk in. I had just said yes to a date with Edward Cullen. The person I disliked. The person that I swore I would never go out with. And for the first time I was speechless around him. What had changed?

Maybe it was because he said he realized that he needed to change. That he needed to show that he wasn't someone who was always mean and rude to people. He was going to change, hopefully. Maybe this was the first step.

The rest of the morning flew by very quickly and I was still thinking of ways to kill Emmett. Though him putting me on the spot had worked out, I still didn't like it and he was going to pay.

I got my food and headed over to my lunch table and stopped dead in my tracks. Edward was sitting with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice.

_Breathe Bella _I thought. _It's ok. He's a friend now and he's not trying to embarrass you or make you lose your cool._

"Hey guys," I said as I walked over to the table and sat down.

I was met by a chorus of heys and come sit downs. I sat down between Emmett and Edward. While everyone else at the table was talking, both Edward and I weren't. I was flustered and nervous around him, but I couldn't let him know this. His ego would be even larger than normal.

"Edward," I said nervously.

"Yes, Bella," Edward replied, his green eyes staring into mine.

"What brought all this on? I mean it went from both you and I yelling at each other to you asking me out. What made you do this?" I asked.

"You made me really look at myself Bella. If I could get you, the most patient person at Forks High, to hate me then something must be wrong. Does that answer all your questions?"

"I didn't hate you," I said.

"Sure you didn't," he teased.

"Whatever, Edward," I replied, rolling my eyes. He just laughed at me. We talked a little about biology and what we could have missed yesterday when I remembered my plan to kill Emmett. And now that Edward and I were ok, I could use him as a recruit and as a way to find Emmett's soft spot.

"Edward, what is Emmett's weakness?" I whispered to him.

"He's super ticklish. Touch him anywhere and he'll start giggling like a girl. Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"I'm going to take him down. I was thinking I could hit him with my truck, but he might break it with his abnormally large size."

"I'm in," Alice whispered.

"How did you hear us? Do you have vampire hearing?" Edward asked.

"No. You guys just whisper loudly."

I nodded toward Alice, signaling that she could be in on it.

"Well are you with me Edward?" I wanted some more recruits. Alice, I had discovered, was a mastermind of evil plans from when her, Emmett, and Edward had gone camping with their family and Rose and Jasper. She had managed make them go skinny dipping and took all their clothes (the only clothes they had) and hid them in the woods.

"Yeah I'm in," he replied.

"Excellent," I said. This was going to be good. Emmett wasn't even paying attention. He was too busy being dazzled by Rosalie's beauty. Thank god for Rosalie.

I signaled to Edward to move right beside Edward. It was his turn to roll his eyes at me and I glared at me.

"Ruin this and I kill you," I mouthed to him as Alice giggled. She had taken her spot behind Emmett.

"Ready?" I mouthed to them and they both nodded.

"One. Two. Three!" I screamed.

All three of us started to tickle Emmett. At first Emmett didn't know what was happening. But once he did he started screaming and laughing and trying to get us to stop tickling him, though it didn't work. Everyone in the cafeteria started laughing at the giant man being tickled, including us. We were laughing so hard that tears were streaming down our faces and our stomachs hurt.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Emmett asked, still giggling.

"That was payback for putting me on the spot. Don't you ever do it again or you'll get something worse," I replied.

"I hate you, Bella. And for you two," he pointed towards Alice and Edward, "You will so get it at home."

"I love you too, Emmett!" I said. I turned toward Rosalie and Jasper. "You have to admit that it was awesome," I said to them.

"I hate to say it Emmett but it was," Rosalie said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"The look on your face dude was priceless," Jasper said. "Good job, Bella."

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without the help of Edward and Alice though."

They both bowed and the bell rang.

"You know that this means war Bella. You ready to get crushed?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Bring it on, Emmett," I replied.

"Let's go Bella," Edward said, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from everyone. He kept holding my hand after we had gotten out of the cafeteria and through the halls.

I blushed as everyone stared, though I was pleased.

Wait. Pleased?

It was with Edward holding my hand that I realized that I was falling for Edward. Hard.

* * *

With the last chapter I asked you guys what color the review button and most of you guys said that it was lavender or periwinkle. So if you love my story, please click the lavender/periwinkle button and review! Love you guys!


End file.
